Like A Dream
by IlHaK
Summary: When Yume's parents die, she's left with her family estate, her sister, and the need to bring justice upon their killer, regardless of who he is and where he's from. ItachixOC ON HIATUS


_I am a dream... _

That's what my mom told me when I asked her, _"Why did you name me 'Yume'?"_

I was only 10 at the time and everyone in the village kept bothering me about it. And if you didn't know, 'Yume' means dream.

_"Wet dream!" _

_"Worst nightmare!" _

_"You're just Yume? Not Yumemi or Yumeko?"_

I thought it was a bit weird too. I was Yume. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just Yume.

Just a dream...

_"Mama, why did you name me Yume?"_

She showed me her gentle smile and sat me on her lap. _"I named you Yume because you're a dream of mine."_

_"You could've named me 'Yumemi' then."_

_"That would have meant that my 'dream' had to be beautiful."_

_"But what about Ayame? Isn't she one of your dreams?"_

_"She is,"_ she paused. _"But when I first held you, I realized that one of my dreams had come true."_

I looked at her funny. I knew she could tell I was lost.

Then she lifted me up high and chuckled.

_"Because my dream was to have a child and I got you!"_

I smiled and laughed as she hugged me tight.

I wish she was still here.

* * *

"Yume-neechan..."

I turned over on my left side.

A few pitter-patters went around and ended in front of me.

"Yume-neechan!" the little voice pleaded. "Wake up!"

I opened up one of my eyes to see the young girl that was kneeling in front of me.

She had the same brown hair as me except it was shoulder length while mine was down to my waist. Hair we had both inherited from mama. She had those adorable purple eyes from our papa. I had mom's pink eyes.

Like all the other mornings where I got home at least the night before, she had on that innocent smile. The innocent smile that has endured for 7 years since she was born.

"Yume-neechan, get up!" my sister begged as she pulled on my one arm. "I see your eyes! You need to take me to my first day at the academy!"

A smirk found its way onto my face as I pulled her down into a playful bear hug. She kicked frantically trying to escape from my clutches.

"Oneesan! I get it! I get it!"

I released her and sat up, still groggy I might add.

Immediately she ran to my drawer and dug out whatever she was searching for. A minute later, she came back to my side and dropped a neatly folded pile of clothing. She knew I didn't have any missions today.

"Come on Yume-neesan! We need to say good morning to mama and papa and eat!"

"Okay okay, Ayame-chan," I told her. I grabbed the clothes and stood up as she slid close all the doors to my room. When I was sure we had our privacy, I took off my sleeping robe and put on the many layers that completed my daily _komon_. As did Ayame-chan, with my help. After I had tied her obi, she tied mine with little difficulty. I can still remember when she had trouble tying the "stupid belt." I chuckled.

I went to my mirror and quickly brushed my hair. I turned around a faced her.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded energetically.

I smiled and led her to mama and papa's room.

When I opened the door, she scampered inside and sat, watching me make my way right next to her.

In front of us were our mama's _butsudan_ and papa's. Inside of them were bowls and cups. One of them was for the incense. There was also their pictures in them.

Papa's picture had a man with messy black hair which spoke the opposite about his personality. He had serious purple eyes and a few small scars on his face.

And mama's picture... Mama's was of a woman in about her early forties. She had long brown hair and pink eyes. She was beautiful and smart. Papa was a very lucky man.

I removed the Ayame-chan's offerings from yesterday and lit a stick of incense for each of them. Ayame-chan did the same. Then we bowed to their altar simultaneously and prayed silently.

_Good morning mama, papa. Papa, I had another successful mission yesterday. That makes 31, doesn't it papa? Much more than you hoped for when you were my age. And mama, you should be proud of how much Ayame-chan has grown. She reminds me of when you were teaching me how to put on a kimono. I think I can understand the trouble you went through. Well today is Ayame-chan's first day at the Ninja Academy and we still need to eat. We'll be back later. _

I opened my eyes and looked at Ayame-chan. It was a few moments before she opened her eyes.

"We'll see you later," I announced as I headed towards the door.

"Bye mama! Bye papa!" She blew kisses to their pictures as I closed the door.

Our breakfast was brief and silent. I guess Ayame-chan couldn't wait for her first day at the academy. After 5 minutes had passed, we had finished our breakfast and were putting on our _zouri_. Then we started walking.

The Sakura that grew near our house had many blossoms. Not as many as the years past but there were still many. And since it was spring, I had on a cherry blossom print komon and Ayame-chan had on one with sunflowers.

"Oneesan!"

I looked at her brown head.

"What's the academy like?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "Sometimes its fun. Other times its boring. You'll see."

"Do you think everyone will like me?"

I smiled at how nervous she sounded. "Of course."

At long last, that old building came into sight. Nothing had changed much since I attended the academy. The last time I've been there was almost 10 years ago. To tell you the truth, I was afraid we wouldn't find it.

She ran ahead of me and looked back. "Oneesan! Hurry up! I don't want to be late to my first day!"

"I'll see you there!" I shouted.

"Okay!" She sprinted off to class. I only walked a little faster.

When I entered the room, nearly every seat filled by a 7 or 8 year old. The parents were standing in the back.

_Where are you Ayame-chan?_ I thought as I scanned the room. _There she is!_

There she was in the 2nd row from the top. And she was talking to Hokage-sama's grandson, Konohamaru. Every once in a while he would burst in on our mission briefings and attack, or at least try to attack, the Hokage. He suddenly stopped a few months ago. I wonder why?

"Good morning Kusanagi-san!"

I looked at the voice's owner and bowed.

"Same to you Iruka-sensei. I haven't seen you in a while."

Umino Iruka. One of my friends ever since I became a _chuunin_. We met when we were both assigned the same mission. He now wore the jade green vest that many of the Konoha's shinobi wore. It was over a dark blue (or maybe it was a black) jumpsuit. The only things that didn't change since I last saw him was the fact he wore those blue sandals and Konoha's _hitai-ate_. And the scar across his nose.

"I believe the last time was before you became a Jounin."

"Yes it was," I replied as I smiled at my old friend.

"So," he paused. "I guess you're here for your sister, Ayame, right?"

I sighed. Sadly... "...Yes."

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Iruka-sensei. It's been a while now. We're used to it by now."

He smiled cheerfully. "Okay. Well, we'll be starting class soon."

I bowed once again. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Kusanagi-san, call me Iruka. Just like old times."

I smiled. "Then call me Yume. Just like old times."

He nodded and looked forward as I walked up the stairs. "Okay class. Please sit in your seats."

I stood at the corner closest to the door by some ladies in their mid-forties while the children rushed to a seat.

_I guess it's like back then. No seat assignments._

"Okay class," Iruka announced. "Welcome back to a new year..."

"Hello Kusanagi-san," one of the ladies said to me.

I bowed slightly. "Hello."

"So, are you planning on settling down and finding a husband?"

"No, ma'am."

"Why not? You and your sister can't possibly imagine living alone in that big estate by yourselves now, can you?"

_Lady, haven't you noticed?_ "It's been like that for the past few months."

"Well, if you're looking for a husband, that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be a bad choice."

_You wouldn't know.  
_

"Neither would that boy Kotetsu."

_Who was that again?  
_

"Nor would Iruka-sensei for that matter," added the other lady.

"But you see," I interrupted. "I'm not looking for a-"

"And you already get along with hi-"

I swiftly grabbed the kunai that was about to skewer that lady's head and looked at Iruka.

"Are you trying to kill someone over here?" I asked.

"See?" he pointed out to his students. "If you study hard enough, you'll be able to catch a kunai with your bare hands like Yume-san over there!"

It was then I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at me.

"Awesome!"

"That's so cool!"

"I wanna do that!"

The kids started cheering at my feat and then I looked at Iruka. He gave me a kind of smirk.

I smirked back.

* * *

After more of Iruka's lecture about how ninja-life-is-like-this-and-this-and-we-will-do-our-best-this-year, everyone broke for lunch. I immediately looked for Ayame-chan. Among the sea of 7 year olds, it wasn't hard to find a girl in a sunflower kimono.  
She ran towards me and grabbed my hands. "Yume-neechan, I want to eat with Konohamaru. Is that okay?"

I smiled as I looked down at her. "Yes."

"Now where's my lunch?"

All this time I had it on my arm. I nearly forgot about it. I handed it to her.

"You can get home by yourself after right?"

She nodded vigorously and ran off to eat with her new friends. That's when I noticed I forgot to ask Chitose-san to prepare me a lunch. _Crap._

"Hey Yume-san," Iruka greeted me.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Iruka."

"I was wondering," he said as he scratched his head. He looked a bit flustered. "Would you like to get lunch with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

"...and he said 'So? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me.' I felt sorry for him so I offered to take him out to ramen. That kid sure loves his ramen."

I chuckled. "Sounds like you have some very interesting students, Iruka."

"Yea. But Naruto, he reminds me a lot about my childhood," he commented as he stared at his bowl of ramen. "Growing up without parents..." He looked at me and smiled. "But I'm fine now. Thanks for having lunch with me. I have to go."

He pulled out some money and ran off.

I ran out in front of Ichiraku and called to him. "Any time!"

He waved back as he ran to the academy.

I sighed and headed home.

_"You and your sister can't possibly imagine living alone in that big estate by yourselves now, can you?"  
_

I sighed again. _The Kusanagi estate **IS** big now, especially with mama and papa gone._ I let out another sigh. _I need to train.

* * *

_

"Ha!"

I punched the dummy one last time before it fell over. I panted heavily as I wiped away a bead of sweat. That was my 5th dummy since I came home. I collapsed onto the porch in front of my room and looked at the ceiling.

_Mama...  
_

"Yume-neechan! I'm home!"

I didn't move at all. I just waited until she found me lying down by my room.

"Yume-neechan!" She ran across the courtyard in her tabi and into my room. She sat down by me. Our eyes met. "Yume-neechan, were you training again?"

I nodded slightly.

"Why don't you take a bath first? I can tell you about the academy after."

I lazily got up and headed towards the bath. When I entered it was steaming. Our servant, Chitose-san must have prepared it. I shed my clothing and slid into the hot water. It felt so wonderful I could fall asleep in it. Better not try that.

After that relaxing bath and a small dinner, I overheard Ayame-chan's experience at the academy. I couldn't tell what she was saying but I could tell that she was excited about it. Maybe she'd go far as a ninja.

"Yume-neechan?"

I snapped out of it. "Yes?"

"I just said 'Iruka-sensei asked if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow and that I could come.' Are you gonna go?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You tell Iruka-sensei that I have a mission tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll get back."

"Okay Yume-neechan."

"But you can go if Chitose-san goes with you."

"Okay. Well, sweet dreams!"

I smiled at her and hugged her. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_I am a dream of my mother. And this is how my mother's dream lives on._


End file.
